Confectionery Affections
by LucidInsanity
Summary: So L is having a bit trouble baking the things he likes to eat the most, Light finally agrees to help teach him. A simple batch of cupcakes in the making gone wrong, and romance ensues! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, SORRY


I Don't own death note, nor do I own Light or L. Reviews are appreciated, and sorry if it's not to your liking.

* * *

It was a day like any other, except for the fact the Light had finally sympathized with L's request to teach him how to bake. Of course, L was a notorious lover of sweets, but had no skill in baking the confectionaries he inhaled every day. You would think that a person that consumed their weight in baked goods would, at some point learn to make them out of convenience, but no, not L.

A slow knock echoed throughout light's small apartment. Knowing who the owner of the knock was he spoke swiftly in a stern audible tone.

"_Come in, I'm in the kitchen." _

Staring lazily about that immaculate apartment for one, L paced his way into the kitchen. Looking up from the ground, L straightened his posture at the sight of Light in a simple white apron over washed out jeans and a black tee shirt. Light Yagami had never been one to dress so casual, so this came as a shock to the raven haired boy. A thin finger pointed to the sink, as L followed its point back to Light. Registering the motion, and understanding, he lathered his hands with soap for a bit, and then rinsed them. Shaking off the water by flicking his hands, L pulled up his sleeves, and stood next to Light.

"_Alright so were making cupcakes…I think it would be best if I make the icing and you mix together the batter, as I wrote down for you on the paper, okay?" _

Nodding his head, L couldn't help but let a smile play on his lips as he gathered the ingredients, and began the process. While making the batter, he would occasionally glance over at L, and notice his proud, determined face. L couldn't help but think Light's mannerisms for being organized were so incredibly adorable. While L stole glances at Light unbeknownst to him, Light was busy as a bee whipping together ingredients, and stopping to add blue dye, then tasting, and adding more, and whipping the contents once again.

After finishing, Light placed the bowl on the counter top, and peered over at L.

"_Alright I see you have the wet ingredients mixed now add the dry ingredients as well into the mix aid, and ease up the speed slowly or it could get messy, can you do that right?"_

In a bit of a pretentious tone, he turned and went back to the icing. Light's first mistake was using the words

"_It could get messy," for as soon as those words came from his mouth, a light went off in L's head. _

'_**This should be interesting…..'**_

L stared at Light for a moment, then back at the mix aid, and confirmed what he would do. Going against his better judgment, and desperate for some interest in this baking lesson, he turned the switch the speed dial to ten in an instant.

Needless to say, batter flew around the kitchen like gravity was no obstacle. Light's eyes widened at the batter attacking his kitchen. Throwing his bowl on the counter, he yelled at L.

"_Turn it down, did you even listen when I told you not to turn the dial all the way up?!" _

Not getting any response, Light ran over to the mixer, he flipped the switch all the way down, ceasing all madness. Pulling his fingers through his light auburn hair, Light placed his hand on the counter, only to meet with icing, as he slipped and fell to the ground. Staring at the ceiling, Light sighed.

"_This is your entire fault L…" _

Looking at the fallen boy, L began to slump over him only to fatefully slip on batter, and teeter forward onto a very surprised Yagami Light.

"_Um, can you get off me?"_

Irritation seeped through the boy's words. The only response was a minute long silence until Light broke it once more.

"_Hey, are you going to get off of me?" with a tinge more annoyance then before, Light aimed to get his point across._

"_There's a 0% chance of me getting up." _

A scowl invaded Light's face, as he began to sit up.

"_I'll just push you off then." _

Not wanting the moment to end, L pushed Light back down.

"_Listen L, if you want to laze about the floor, be my guest, but at least let me up." _

A pair of onyx eyes stared down at Light, mocking that of a lazy predator.

"_The way I see it, if I don't get up neither do you, Light." _

"_That's preposterous, what are you.."_

Light's words were cut short by the sensation of warm breath on his throat. The raven haired boy began to nuzzle Light's next softly. Lifting his head, L stared dead straight at Light, then began to trail his tongue along L's Light's neck, getting a slight shiver from the dumbfounded boy. Thoughts flew rapidly about Light's mind, but not one of them was negative. Although he would probably never admit it aloud, he was enjoying it. As, he began to nip at Light's neck, Light finally tried to get up because he was a bit embarrassed at this point. Ignoring Light's resistance, L grabbed Light's wrists, and pulled them above the boy's head, with finesse.

Every action after flowed more naturally. Lifting up the black tee shirt over Light's arms, he softly bit into Light's neck, and then planted a single kiss in the same spot, as if an apology for the initial contact. Placing kisses among the boy's defined collarbone, Light finally began to grow a bit red from all the contact. Bringing his face closer to Light's, he eased into a kiss. Lasting for about a minute, they discovered the nooks and crannies of each other's mouths, finally parting lips with a trail of saliva.

"_If you want me to stop, I suggest you speak up now.." _

Too embarrassed to answer the Raven, Light turned his head to the side. How could anyone admit they wanted to do even more lewd things? The whole concept was enough to make Light's head spin and never stop. L took the silence as a yes and continued on with his conquest.

A strange elongated smile stretched across Light's face, and he once again began to plant kisses everywhere. Starting from Light's jaw line, L continued all the way to his forehead. Licking Light's lips, L turned the simple action into another full kiss on the lips.

The kiss wasn't forced, or impulsive, it was passionate and commanding. After a bit they broke for air, and looked at each other, intently, as the flurry of their emotions whizzed about in their minds. Finding icing on Light's arm, L pulled the arm to his lips, and trailed his tongue from Light's inner elbow to his dainty wrist. Placing the brunette's arm down, he placed his head on Light's chest, and listened for his heart beat. Slowly lifting his mess of Raven hair, he rolled off L, and sat next to him. Realizing that there was no longer someone on top of him, Light scooted against the cabinet, and furrowed his brow in thought.

L noticed Light's persistent staring at the floor. Not even second guessing himself, L scooted in front of the dazed dreamer, and laced his fingers with Light's, pinning them to the cabinets in back of him. Slowly but surely the pale boy reached for one last kiss; a calm and lovely moment. Finally L placed himself next to Light, still keeping their one hand entwined.

"_You know, I don't think I've ever tasted anything as sweet as you.."_

Light, being embarrassed pressed his hand over the other's mouth.

"_Don't say such embarrassing things." _

Smiling, L licked Light's hand. Pulling his hand away in shock, Light stared at L in surprise.

"_So, I don't know how to make cake either.."_

* * *

Yes, I _do epically fail, but I was bored so don't kill me, and constructively criticize me in the reviews please! :D  
_


End file.
